The Next Genaration
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee
Summary: A story about the next genaration. Will include James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Please R&R! Enjoy!


Hey guys! This story is going to be about the Harry Potter Next generation! Its going to include POVs from Albus, James, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione, and include characters such as The Weasely Kids, The Potter Kids, The Malfoy Kids and My OCs. Enjoy!

disclaimer Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own a Audi, or an Audi R8(Although I would like one) I only own my characters and the plot. I also own 'Hex Tiggy'.

Albus Potter

Albus Potter walked down the Hogwarts Express. He looked into all the compartments as he went, seeing older kids chatting with their friends, once seeing his brother, James, sitting with his friends, chatting and laughing. James was 2 years older than Albus, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He became chaser in his second year. He was now in third year. Albus saw a girl, who looked like she was a first year, sitting alone in a compartment, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Albus pushed open the door and peeked his head around it. 'Would you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full'' He said tentatively. The girl jumped, startled and studied Albus. 'Sure' She said finally, smiling. Albus sat down on the seat across from her. 'Whats your name?' She asked, cocking her head to one side. 'I'm Albus' He said. 'Nice name! I'm Sapphire' She said. Sapphire was wearing her waist-length honey blond hair in a fishtail plait. **(A/N. If you don't know what a fishtail plait is, just google it. Its really pretty) **She was wearing black denim jeans and a white top, with a black silhouette of a city on it.

'Do you have any brothers and sisters?' Albus asked, trying to make conversation. 'I have an older brother, Ethan, his twin sister, Mackenzie, and my younger sister, Mireya.'**(A/N. Mireya is pronounced Ma Ray Ah) **'What year are they in?' He asked. 'Oh! Ethan and Mackenzie aren't witches and wizards. I'm muggleborn. They are 15. And Mireya is 8.' She said. 'So this means you dont really know anything about Hogwarts?' Albus asked. Sapphire nodded. 'Well there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You get sorted into a house by a magical talking hat. I wouldn't mind being in any house, except Slytherin.' Ablus explained. 'How did you know all that?' She asked. 'My older brother James. He is in third year Gryffindor.' 'Do you have any other siblings?' 'Yeah. Well, I have James, and I have a little sister named Lily, who is two years younger than me.' 'And whats so bad about Slytherin?' She asked. Albus didn't know how to explain this. He didn't really want to tell Sapphire about Voldermort. The name still make him shiver. ' You will find out in Defence Against The Dark Arts.' He said. Sapphire nodded. 'Is there any certain house you would like to be sorted into?" She asked.

'Almost all of my family was sorted into Gryffindor, except for my Aunts Fleur and Audrey, because they didn't go to Hogwarts -" Sapphire interrupted him 'There are other magical schools? Wicked!' She gestured for him to continue. 'And some of my cousins, such as Victorie, Louis, Molly and Roxanne' He finished. ' You said almost all of your family got sorted into Gryffindor. How much family do you have?' Albus thought hard. 'Including Aunts and Uncles?' Sapphire nodded. 'Houses?' Sapphire nodded again. 'Bill, my uncle, Gryffindor, Fleur, his wife, Didnt go to Hogwarts, Victorie, their oldest, Ravenclaw, Dominique, their second child, Gryffindor, Louis, their youngest, Ravenclaw, Charlie, Gryffindor, no kids or wife, Uncle Percy, Gryffindor, Aunt Audrey, No Hogwarts, Molly, their oldest, Ravenclaw, Lucy, their youngest, Gryffindor, George, Gryffindor, His wife, Angelina, Gryffindor, Fred, their oldest, Gryffindor, Roxanne, their youngest, Hufflepuff, Ron, Gryffindor, Hermione, his wife, Gryffindor, Rose, there oldest, Its her first year too, so im not sure yet, Hugo, there youngest, he will be here in 3 years. Harry, my dad, Gryffindor, Ginny, my mum, Gryffindor, and James, my brother, Gryffindor. We also have a sort of, adopted son, Teddy, who graduated, and was in Gryffindor.'

'Wow' Sapphire said. 'You have a big family. Albus nodded. 'Why did you say "Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey"?' She asked 'They are very strict, and that is what they like us to call them' He explained. At that moment, another first year walked in and sat down next to Sapphire. 'Um... Hi?' Sapphire said to the boy. He looked at her, and smiled. 'Hi! I'm Scorpius!' He said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. 'Hi Scorpius. I'm Sapphire, and this is my friend, Albus.' Albus felt special. He had a friend. 'Ooooooo!' Scorpius said, smiling 'Can I be friends with you guys too?' He asked. Albus and Sapphire looked at each other, and nodded. 'Sure!' Albus said. Scorpius looked very happy. 'What house are you guys hoping to be in?' He asked them. 'My dad, Draco, was in Slytherin, but I don't want to be in Slytherin. its scares me. I want to be in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, maybe even Hufflepuff! It would be fun!' He said, very fast.

'You talk fast!' Sapphire said, laughing. Scorpius blushed. 'I don't really mind' said Sapphire. Scorpius looked at her. 'You wouldnt even mind being in Slytherin?' He asked, surprised. She shrugged. 'I don't know whats wrong with it' She said honestly. 'I'm muggleborn' Scorpius nodded, and turned to Albus. 'And you?' he asked. 'Whatever house my friends are in. Except Slytherin' He added as an afterthought. Scorpius laughed. 'I'm with you there, mate.'

James Potter

'Two cauldron cakes, 6 chocolate frogs and a pack of bertie botts every flavour beans,please' James told the trolley-witch. She handed him his order and he gave her the money and sat back down next to his friends. He handed round the chocolate frogs and bit into his own cauldron cake. A pretty girl with blond hair tied up in a rough pigtail spoke. 'Who wants to play would you rather?" Everyone groaned. 'We play that game every day, Alana.' A red-head boy sitting next to James exclaimed. 'Well you suggest something then, Fred' She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Why don't we play hex tiggy?' A girl who was sitting next to Alana, with brown hair plaited down her left side.

'Yea! Great idea Cass! Lets go!' Adam, a dark-skinned boy yelled. He flung the compartment door open and flew out. James lunged out of the compartment and turned the other way. He ran into a compartment crammed with 1 and 2 years. They all looked at him, surprised. He pulled out his wand crouched down near the window. A small second year looked down at him. 'What are you doin-' She was suddenly cut off by a loud 'PERTRIFICAUS TALTOTUS" James just had time to dodge the hex, before firing one right back at Alana. 'CANTIS!' James shot back at her. She wasn't quick enough and was hit. Alana opened her mouth to say something, and started singing an opera song. James pushed his way past her and ran off down the corridor.

James looked over his shoulder to see Alana skipping back to their compartment, a sign of defeat. James collided with someones chest. It was Adam, who had, like James, fallen over. James realised he dropped his wand. He could see it lying just out of reach in front of him. James jumped up and lunged for his wand. He hit the ground with a sharp bang. He rolled onto his stomach, clutching his side, with one hand, wand in the other. 'AVIS OPPUGNO!' Adam shouted at James.

James jumped up, despite his bruising side, and covered his face with his hands. The bright blue birds pecked and scratched at him. James couldn't see where he was going, but he could hear Adam laughing at him. He took his arms away from his face, just in time to see the wall approaching him. He ducked, and the birds flew straight into the wall, exploding into feathers.

James mind raced, thinking of a spell to fire back. 'PERTRIFICAUS TALTOTUS!' Adam launched at him. James dodged it again. 'DENSAUGEO' James yelled back. Adam jumped out of the way, and hit the floor with a loud bang. He rolled over clutching his side. Judging by the way he didn't automatically jump back up and fire a spell, he was hurt.

James towered over Adam, who was squinting up at him, like he was looking at something really bright. James lowered his wand, so the tip was just touching Adams nose. Adams eyes grew big, and went cross-eyed looking at the wand. ' Any last words?' James asked. ' Adams eyes flicked back to James. James didn't notice, that the hand that wasnt clutching Adams side, was slowly creeping towards his wand, that had landed a few inches away.

'Yes' Adam said dramatically, finally getting a grip on his wand, but not showing it. 'I would like to tell you... I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND CASSIE!' He shouted dramatically at James. James made the fatal mistake of letting his arm drop to his side.'How did you know?' He asked, puzzled. Adam jumped up from the floor and shot a spell right at James. ' PERTRIFICAUS TALTOTUS' He shouted. James was still trying to process what Adam had said earlier, and didn't have time to dodge the jinx.

James fell to the floor with a loud thunk. He watched as Adam started laughing at him. Adam fired the reverse curse at James. He sat up, rubbing his head. 'Oww!' He complained. Adam laughed at him and helped him to stand, and James started to make his way back to the compartment, thinking over what Adam had said 'How did he know? He couldn't know, could he?'

Ginny Potter

'MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM ' Lily Potter whined from the back seat of the silver Audi R8 that was sitting in traffic in Central London. 'Yes, Lily' Ginny said, turning around in the passenger seat to face her daughter. 'Where are James and Al?' She asked. At this, Harry turned around at this remark. 'They are at school, sweetie' He said. Lily still didn't seem to understand. 'When are they coming baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?' She asked. Harry smiled and shook his head. 'They will be back when its christmas' Ginny said. 'But I want them now!' Lily demanded, stopping her foot on the floor of the car. Harry sighed. 'I think I'm going up there to talk to the first years on Wednesday, the 4th' He told Ginny 'She could come with me and have some time with her brothers? I'm sure Minerva wouldn't mind.' Ginny nodded and turned back to Lily, who was looking at them, confused. 'Lily, how would you like to go with Daddy to see James and Albus on Tuesday' Ginny asked. 'What day is it?' Lily asked looking hopeful. 'Today is Sunday, sweetie.' Harry said. Lily's face fell. 'What day is it, tomorrow?' She asked. Harry laughed.

'Monday.' Ginny said. Lily looked agitated 'How far away is Wedday?' She asked. Ginny and Harry laughed in unison. 'Its WedNESday, Lils, and its in three days.' Harry explained. Lily was happy after that. Harry turned around and started moving forward, as the traffic had started to clear. Lily was sitting in the back, singing 'I'm going to see my brothers!' Over and over. Ginny and Harry were smiling to each other. They turned down a small dirt road, flicking up stones. In the distance, was a small, two-story, stone cottage. The stone walls had beautiful ivy vines growing up the sides, growing purple flowers. Lily was still singing in the back.

Harry parked the Audi, and got out. Ginny got out and went inside. Harry lifted Lily out of the car and carried her into the house. She was still singing. Harry put her down as soon as they got inside the door, and she ran off down the hallway, still singing. Ginny sighed and sat her handbag down. 'Why the long sigh?' Harry asked her. Ginny smiled. 'Its nothing. I'm just missing the boys.' She said. 'Already?' Harry laughed. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. Harry put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. 'We will hear from them soon, dont worry." He said.

At that moment, Lily ran out, still singing, and wearing a pair of James shoes on her hands, and a top Albus had left behind, over her own top. She ran around the kitchen like this, and then ran back upstairs. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and shared a quick kiss, before breaking apart. Ginny went upstairs to find Lily, and Harry went to Floo Minerva.

Hermione Weasley

Hermione sat on the cream carpet in front of the blazing fire, reading what appeared to be, an engrossing book. Ron walked into the room, a sleeping Hugo on his hip. 'Whatcha reading, Mione?' **(A/N I have seen this nickname everywhere, and I think its pronounced My Knee) **Hermione looked up from her book. 'Just "The Tales Of The Beatle And The Bard' Ron looked at her skeptically. 'Again?' Hermione nodded. 'Again.' Hermione repeated. Ron laughed and sat on the couch. 'When did he get to sleep?' Hermione asked, nodding towards Hugo. 'About 15 minutes ago.' Ron said, lightly ruffling Hugo's hair. Hermione got up from her place on the couch and gave Ron a kiss on his head. 'You want something to eat?' She asked. He shook his head.

Hermione went into the kitchen and made herself a cheese sandwich. She went back and sat next to Ron, gently pulling Hugo's legs onto her lap. 'How do you think Rosie's doing?" Hermione asked nervously. 'Mione, stop stressing. She'll be fine. Mercedes will turn up soon enough' **(A/N Mercedes is Rose's owl. Albus's owl is Toby and James is Dragon) **Hermione nodded. 'I love you' Ron said. 'I love you too' Hermione chorused. Their lips met in the middle, and they didn't notice Hugo stirring between them. 'EWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Hugo said, staring up at his mum and dad kissing. Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked down at their sons disgusted face. 'Why the face' Ron laughed. 'Because you too were...' He wildly gestured his hands 'kissing' He whispered the last part dramatically.

Ron smiled 'Some day, you'll be kissing your girlfriend or wife too, buddy' He said. Hugo's eyes widened. 'Ewwy! Yucky!' Hugo said, sticking out his tounge. Hermione laughed, kissing Hugo's forehead. Hugo went cross-eyed looking up at his mum, and he tried to swatted her away with his hands. 'No kissing for Hugo!' He wailed. Hugo then jumped off their laps and ran off down the hall. 'How is it, that we get one kid that brilliant and the other thats wild?' Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. She got up from the couch, Ron following her. 'You know Harry, Gin and Lily are coming over here tonight, right? She asked. Ron nodded. 'I can't wait to see Lils' He said. Hermione laughed. 'Of course you cant. All you two do is argue over Quidditch and talk about cars' Hermione complained. **(A/N Sorry, there are a lot of authors notes, right? Anyway, Lily and Ron have a VERY good relationship. They get along really well)** Ron made a face.

'Your just jealous' He said sarcastically. Hermione laughed. 'defiantly' She said. Hermione went to the cupboard and started getting things out to make dinner. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 'I love you' He whispered into her ear. 'Me too' She said. Ron laughed. 'What are you cooking?' He asked her. 'Lasange' She replied. 'Mmmmm' He said. 'Delicious' Hermione laughed 'Now shoo. Your distracting me' Ron left the kitchen and went to find Hugo.

Hugo was upstairs, sitting on the stool of the baby grand piano. The tips of his toes barely touched the ground. 'Whacta doing buddy?' Ron asked, coming to sit next to him.'Im trying to learn this song' He said, pointing to the sheet of music labeled "Fur Elise". 'But its sorta hard, when you can't play the piano...or read music.' He said. Ron laughed. 'Ill teach you. Your mum taught me to play this' He said. Hugo nodded. 'You told me' He said. He positioned his fingers on the keys and started playing. The tempo started out slow and sweet, like a lullaby. But soon the tempo was fast and racing, building up to the apex of the song. Soon enough, the pace got slower and slower until, it was like he was hardly playing at all.

Rose Weasley

'Come on, we better be getting into our robes.' Rose said, pulling her trunk from the shelf above her. The two people sitting across from her, Lola and Max, mimicked her, and started pulling on their black robes. Rose sat back down across from her new friends. 'When do you reckon we are going to get there?' Lola asked, pressing her face up against the window. 'We will be there soon' Max assured her. Lola sighed and moved away from the window. The train suddenly came to a grinding halt, throwing Rose out of her seat and into Max. Max laughed. 'Be careful, Rosie.' He said, helping her up. 'Thank' She said, pulling the door of the compartment open. Other students were coming out of their compartments, carrying trunks and pets. Rose grabbed her trunk and her owl cage, holding Mercedes, and started following the crowd. Lola and Max followed closely, Lola struggling with her wriggling black cat, Maizy.

'Maizy! Stay still!' Lola whined. Rose stepped off the train and onto the platform, Lola and Max following closly behind. 'firs'-years over 'ere. Firs'-years' A familiar voice called. 'Hagrid!' Rose called, running up to him and giving him a hug.**(A/N. I dont know how to write anything other than 'first years' in Hagrids accent, so its just going to be normal talking)** 'Rosie Weasley. Finally at Hogwarts' Hagrid laughed. Lola and Max idled shyly behind Rose. 'And who are these two?' Hagrid asked, gesturing to Lola and Max. 'These are my friends, Lola Jordan and Max West' Rose said. 'Im Hagrid' He said. suddenly another first year boy ran up and gave Hagrid a hug. 'Albus Potter' He said. 'Hi Hagrid' Albus said, his voice slightly muffled, because it was pressed into Hagrids stomach. After Hagrid realised the boy, Rose hugged Albus. 'Ok, leave your luggage and pets here and we will get going!' Hagrid said. Rose sat trunk down and placed Mercedes cage on top of it and headed off after Hagrid.

Hargid led the first years down a small windy path, until they reached the edge of a lake, where several small boats were sitting. 'No more than four in a boat!' Hagrid called, hoping in his own boat. Max and Lola hoped in a boat, with Rose following closly behind. A tall girl with her long blond hair pulled up into a pigtail sat down next to Rose. 'Hi! Im Ally!' She said. 'Im Rose!' Rose introduced herself, as did Lola and Max. Soon Lola and Ally were talking as Max and Rose were trying to see the castle.

'I SEE IT!' Max yelled. The tall castle stood, its windows gleaming with yellow light. 'Wow!' Ally exclaimed in awe. 'DUCK!' Hagrid yelled. Rose took her gaze off the castle just in time to see the low, approaching ledge. She ducked her head. 'Ow' Max groaned, rubbing the top of his head. He wasnt quick enough. Suddenly the boats pulled to a stop at the edge of the lake and everyone got out, still admiring the castle. The walked up the path to the castle. Max slid his hand into Rose's and squeezed it.

The big doors opened as they approached. A young witch stood at the entrance, obviously waiting for them. 'Hagrid, you can go sit down' She said, ushering all the first years inside. 'My name is professor Hollis, and I teach Transfiguration. Im going to lead you into the great hall and call your names. You will come up the front and put on the sorting hat, which is currently singing its song. The sorting hat will tell you a house, and you will sit at that table. Do you understand?' Everyone nodded

Professor Hollis led them through the double doors and into the great hall. Candles floated just below the magical ceiling, which was showing a clear, night sky, shining with stars. The four house tables were covered in their house colours. House banners hung along the walls. The staff table had an old witch in the middle of the table, the headmistress. On one side of her, was a very small wizard. On the other side, Rose saw Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, whom she had met, with him being a friend of her parents. As the first years got to the front of the hall, all the older students turned to look at them. 'Avery, Jenna' professor Hollis read from her piece of parchment. A small little girl shyly walked up the front and sat on the stool. After a few seconds, the hat bellowed 'SLYTHERIN!' and the girl got up and went to sit at the table.

A few more names went past (Gryffindor, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff), until someone Rose knew was called. 'Jordan, Lola' Lola took a deep breath and walked up the front. She placed the sorting hat on her head. A split second later the hat had made its decision. 'GRYFFINDOR!' Lola smiled as she took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table. 'Weasley, Rose' **(A/N. The list is in random order. Not alphabetical) **Rose stepped up onto the platform and sat down on the stool. She placed the hat on her head, and it fell over her eyes. 'Another Weasley, hey' The sorting hat said into her ear. 'Your Miss Grangers daughter? Well, you'll be very smart then. And your brave, like your father, Mr Weasley. Now. Where to put you?' Thoughts rolled around in Roses mind. Where did she want to go? 'I have made my decision" The hat said suddenly. 'Your going to be in... RAVENCLAW!'

Hey Guys! Hope you liked the story, Please R&R (Read and Review). Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! :) Im also working on a marauders story, so keep your eyes out for that!


End file.
